


New Possibilities

by Machado



Series: TWICE [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Smut, Sub Minatozaki Sana, dom kim dahyun, kinda soft ig, saida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machado/pseuds/Machado
Summary: Sana wants to be tied down by Dahyun. Dahyun wants to tie Sana down. What do you think happens?
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Series: TWICE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163201
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	New Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this last night and I decided to write it down and post it! Hope you enjoy it.

“Babe, can we talk?”  
That simple phrase sent shivers down Dahyun’s spine. Immediately, she went through every little thing that’d happened during the past week in her mind. Nothing seemed to be off. So what could Sana be worried about?

“Sure we can! Did… did I do something wrong?”, she answered, a little bit scared. The blonde laughed, and some of the tension between them disappeared.

“You didn’t do anything, my darling. I was just thinking about something new we could do. When we are having sex”, her voice lowered as she said the last couple of words, and Dahyun felt a different type of shiver run down her body, “We don’t need to do it if you don’t want it, obviously”, the older was quick to add.  
“What do you want to do? I am down to doing a lot of things”, she added, winking to her girlfriend. Sana laughed again, and took some time to find her words. 

“I want you to tie me down.”  
“WHAT?”, Dahyun said for two reasons. One; Sana’s voice was so low and timid she wasn’t really sure she’d said that. And two; if she’d really said that, it was a dream come true for Dahyun. She wasn’t hypocritical enough to say she had never thought about it. Truely, she had caught herself fantasising over the idea quite a few (a lot of) times. But, unlike the older, she wasn’t brave enough to express it out loud. 

Sana seemed embarrassed, and was quickly making excuses and apologising. Dahyun held her by her wrists, and comforted her, “You want me to tie you?”, when the blonde nodded, Dahyun felt a new wave of confidence invade her, “Of course I’m down for it, I was just surprised. Want to do it now?”

Sana hugged her happily, and kissed her softly. The younger kissed her back, moving her hands down her back, before grabbing her ass and pulling her closer. They somehow found their room, and Dahyun pushed Sana to the bed. The older one was ecstatic, smiling non-stop. 

Sana was usually the more dominant one when they were fucking, so the inversion of roles let Dahyun feeling a bit lost. The older seemed to notice it, and held her face close, whispering “I trust you”, before kissing her lips again.It gave Dahyun all the confidence she needed.  
“Okay, how do you see this happening? Like, how do you want to be tied?”. She thought about the question for a bit, before answering “Blindfolded with my hands tied behind my back”. Her tone was almost adorable, something quite unfitting for what was about to ensue.

Dahyun rushed to their drawers, pulling some belts and a scarf. “We don’t have the professional stuff here. Yet.”, she added emphatically, “So we’ll have to make do with what’s available. Turn around for me, love.” The older complied, putting her hands together behind her back. Dahyun tied her hands with the use of two belts, always checking to see if it wasn’t too tight. Once done, she turned her girlfriend towards her again, and kissed her forehead before wrapping the scarf around her eyes, making it impossible for her to see anything. Some adjustments here and there, and they were done. 

Dahyun stepped back to admire her. The hottest woman alive, she concluded after a glance. Sana was moving her head around, visibling enjoying her experience. She couldn’t wait to mark her up entirely, worship her like the goddess she was. Make her- 

A whine coming from Sana shook her back to reality. She was so lost in her thoughts of what to do with her that she actually forgot to do what she must.  
Dahyun held her neck, choking her ever so slightly, and started to kiss her again, this time deeper. The blonde was moaning softly, and it made Dahyun less embarrassed of making noises herself. 

While one hand choked her neck, the other started to wander through her pretty shoulders. Sana was still fully clothed, and maybe she should’ve stripped before being tied, but that was no problem. Dahyun stopped and pulled back, watching enchanted as the older tried to chase her lips again. She put both her hands on the bottom of her shirt, and pulled it over her head. Now, her shirt was pooled against the belt holding her arms. She was quick to take off her own shirt and throw it on the floor. 

Luckily, Sana hated wearing bras, so they wouldn’t have to deal with that. Her boobs were the prettiest of the world, and Dahyun took them, one in each hand. She got closer to the older again, and started to kiss her neck as she massaged her breasts. Maybe it was because Sana couldn’t see her, maybe the emotion of the entire situation, but she felt the need to talk.

“You look so pretty like this. All mine. All mine,for me to do what. I. want.” She punctuated the last words with kisses on her neck. Sana was shivering with pleasure and anticipation. “We barely started, and you are already like this. So desperate for me, huh?”  
The blonde left out a long moan, and the younger knew then that talking was an excellent decision. 

She ushered Sana to lie down on the bed, hands under her body and head resting on a pillow. Dahyun straddled her, sitting on her hips. It all only caused Sana to moan more, smiling gently. Once they were in position, she whispered some more on her ears, a chorus of “Pretty girl, so good for me, so fucking good for me.”  
She turned her attention back to her boobs, so pretty and so soft. Lowering down a bit, she started to kiss them softly, smiling to herself when the action caused Sana to try to lift her body from the bed, craving more. Dahyun kept going, one of her hands coming back to the older’s neck, pressing softly. 

After sometime of that, Sana whined and lifted her lips, desperately needing Dahyun to touch the burning spot between her legs. 

But Dahyun wanted to take it slow, wanted to take all that Sana could give her. 

“Wait a moment, Love. We don’t need to rush things here. We have all the time in the world.”, Sana whined again, and Dahyun laughed. She moved until she had her mouth near Sana’s ear. She licked the shell of her ear, before whispering lowly, “Such a greedy girl, arent’ya? You don’t even want to wait. Who do you think is in charge here?”. When Sana only moaned, Dahyun smiled and decided to try again “Answer me, Love: who is in charge here?”  
“Y-you are.”, the older blurted out quickly. “I know that, but please, please, just-

Dahyun covered her mouth with her hand. “You’ll have to wait, Love.”  
She uncovered her mouth and returned to kiss her chest once again. She kept at it for some time, enjoying every little piece of skin. Soon, colourful marks appeared on her chest,some bound to stay for some days. Every once in a while, she teased Sana, getting suddenly close to her pussy, or brushing over her thighs, but she never proceeded. It left Sana a squirming, moaning mess.

Being truthful, Dahyun was also wanting to speed things up a bit. So she did it, in her own way. 

She put one hand on Sana’s pants’ zipper, and started to open them. The blonde squirmed in realisation. Dahyun was quick to take off her jeans shorts, but didn’t take off her panties just yet. Dahyun stopped then, thinking about how they would do it. She decided that position wasn’t really good, and started to move herself and Sana until they were better organised. 

She decided to sit on the bed against the headboard, putting Sana in front of her. She held the older’s legs in place with her own, and squeezed her tied hands softly. “Everything okay?”, she questioned softly. “Everything amazing.”, Sana reassured, and it was all Dahyun needed in order to keep going.  
She crossed her left arm against her bare chest, pulling her closer. Her right hand entered the older’s panties, exploring softly. She began a trail of kisses on the older’s neck and shoulders. 

“You are so beautiful.”, Sana blushed, actually blushed at the compliment, which caused Dahyun to laugh softly. She stopped her hand that was inside the blonde’s underwear. She had had an idea. “Love, can you tell me something? What do you call me, again?”

Sana seemed confused, but began to speak “I call you daa-!” Her words blended into moans when Dahyun entered her with two fingers, and started to move them inside her quickly. Dahyun laughed at Sana’s utter shock, watching the older be able to do nothing except moan Dahyun’s name. She choked the older again, and added a third finger.  
Sana threw her head back, her legs already beginning to shake. 

“Already close, Love? God, you are so good for me, so good.” She kept praising Sana, curling her fingers and smiling when the girl screamed at the act.  
“I’m gonna, I- fuck, I!” Sana babbled, but Dahyun got the message. She sped up, until Sana came with a broken moan. 

She let her rest for some seconds, before changing positions again. Sana was confused, thinking that that had been the end (and what an ending!). But they still had more to give and take. Dahyun repositioned them so Sana was laying down again, and she was between her legs. She finally took off her underwear, and began kissing her thighs. 

Sana’s moans were adorable, especially since she knew what was coming. Dahyun had actually given a thought or two at the idea of taking her time again, but, honestly, none of them wanted it at that point.

So she went straight to her goal, and started to eat her out. It was wonderful. Sana couldn’t keep quiet, and kept moaning and moving her body, wanting all of the physical contact she could get. And her taste, sweet and familiar. It was all Dahyun needed to come. Once Sana noticed she came, she was quick to let it happen again. 

Dahyun moaned and sat up on the bed. “We are not done yet, my love.”, Sana was surprised, “Come on, lie with your belly on the bed, Love.” Sana kind of wiggled until she was able to turn. Dahyun then took off the rest of her clothes and sat in front of her girlfriend. They adjusted positions a bit, and Dahyun let her body meet Sana’s eager mouth. 

Dahyun was glad Sana couldn’t see the way she was ruined. But she probably knew, given the long moans coming from the youngest. She tried to stay still, but it was impossible. Sana was really good at a lot of things, but her tongue abilities were some of Dahyun’s favourites. She couldn’t hold herself, and was soon coming again. 

It had been perfect, better than any of them could imagine. Dahyun stopped for a moment, wanting to bathe in this memory forever, before moving and helping her girlfriend sit down. 

She quickly untied the belts and took off the scarf from her eyes. Sana blinked a bit, getting used to the light, before kissing Dahyun again. She had a funny look on her eye, but Dahyun didn’t ask what it meant.

They soon decided that taking a bath would be better, and stayed in the tub together, cleaning each other and hugging softly.  
After the bath, Dahyun changed the bedding as Sana put everything in the washing machine. When she came back, Dahyun was laying on the bed, motioning her to get next to her. 

Sana sat down near Dahyun, and looked at her with that same weird look from before. This time, curiosity got the best out of Dahyun. “What?”  
“I don’t know, it’s just that”, Sana stopped and tears pooled her pretty eyes. Oh no. Oh fuck.“My Love, did I hurt you, oh my god, did, did I do something?”  
Sana laughed and shook her head, holding Dahyun closer by her wrists. “It’s the opposite, actually. I felt so safe, you know? I trust you so much, and I know you would not hurt me, so I could just give myself in, and it felt so good. Thank you for agreeing to do this, I love you so much, my Darling.”

Now it was the time for Dahyun’s eyes to get wet. They hugged each other, and hurried down the bed’s covers. They stayed there, cuddling and feeling safe. After sometime, Sana asked:  
“Do you want to do this again? Maybe you tied this time?”  
“Oh, I definitely do.”  
“Good, I’ll make you holler all night long.”  
“Dumbass”, Dahyun said as she hit the other’s butt. Although, she couldn’t say that was a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading! Please give me some feedback if you want to! English is not my first language, so I apologise if it is a bit awkward.


End file.
